


Ogniste Spojrzenie

by LadyHill9898



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Naruto przystojniak, POV Sasuke, Sasuke dziennikarz, ale kto się nie boi niech czyta, i historia z dupy wzięta, jak zwykle zirytowany Sasuke
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHill9898/pseuds/LadyHill9898
Summary: "Zespół "Ogniste Spojrzenie" siedział w komplecie przy białym, podłużnym stole, a nad nimi wisiał barwny i niezwykle oryginalny napis KONFERENCJA PRASOWA."





	

 

 

 

 

— Naruto! Naruto!

— Czy jesteś...?

— Naruto!

— A może...?

Tysiąc niezrozumianych pytań na sekundę. Jeszcze więcej niezrównoważonych psychicznie fanek. I dziennikarze — banda niekompetentnych dupków, próbujących dobrać ci się do tyłka. O ironio, to właśnie ja, Sasuke Uchiha, byłem jednym z tych kretynów. Nawet nie chciałem sobie wyobrażać jak głupio musiałem wyglądać pośród tej bandy, czekający jak pies na jakiś ochłap z aparatem w jednej ręce, a w drugiej przytrzymujący mikrofon.

— Uchiha, weź się w garść! — Usłyszałem z boku irytujący głosik Sakury, która zdążyła poprawić makijaż i wyrwać swój mikrofon z mojej dłoni. Doprawdy, za grosz szacunku.

— A niby co, kurwa, twoim zdaniem robię? — warknąłem w jej stronę na tyle cicho, by tylko ona dosłyszała.

— Od godziny biorę się w garść — podsumowałem z goryczą. — I powiem tyle — po tym dniu będę musiał jeszcze raz zdefiniować słowo "paranoja".

Sakura tylko przewróciła oczami. Bądź co bądź miałem rację. Jeszcze niedawno staliśmy pod barierką, błagając o wstęp i wejściówki. Niestety, wcale nie żartuję — naprawdę zaczęliśmy się modlić o przerzedzenie tłumu, który jak na złość rósł, a nie malał. Jakimś cudem jednak, dostaliśmy się do środka. Z Bożą pomocą, oczywiście.

Po raz kolejny miałem ochotę wyjść i zakończyć tę farsę. Niemniej, wbrew sobie, z mentalnym okrzykiem "Dla brata!", spiąłem pośladki i razem z Sakurą jeszcze głębiej zanurkowałem w tłum, przy okazji starając się nie zgubić różowowłosej.

Okrzyki, blaski fleszy i piski. Do tego spocone ciała, które nacierały ze wszystkich stron. Moje, kurwa, marzenie.

Nie pytajcie mnie jak dostaliśmy się do pierwszego rzędu, bo pragnąłem tylko jednego — zapomnieć! Tak, zawinąć się w ciepły, czarny kocyk na miękkiej kanapie i po prostu odpłynąć w świat fantazji, w świat, w którym nie było t e g o. A najlepiej, całkowicie wyplewić ohydne wspomnienia.

Zespół "Ogniste Spojrzenie" siedział w komplecie przy białym, podłużnym stole, a nad nimi wisiał barwny i niezwykle oryginalny napis KONFERENCJA PRASOWA.

Otóż to. Z przykrością musiałem odnotować, że całe to spotkanie to jedna wielka, farsa, bo znając życie (i moje pieprzone szczęście!) zespół chciał tylko ogłosić nowy album i tyle na ten temat. Dziennikarze nazbierają materiału, porobią fotki, padną mądre pytania, z jeszcze mądrzejszymi odpowiedziami, a na dokładkę — fanki się ucieszą.

Sakura jednak naiwnie, nie podzielała mojego "optymizmu", nie wiadomo czemu.

— Czuję w kościach, że to nasz dzień — stwierdziła z błyszczącymi oczami. Ja tylko wzruszyłem ramionami, będąc niemalże pewnym, że to Kakashi — genialny, zboczony, redaktor naczelny — ją nakręcił. Chociaż, właściwie niewiele było trzeba, by Sakura z radością przyjęła tą robotę. Ona przecież kochała "Ogniste Spojrzenie".

W sumie, przyglądając się teraz z bliska pięciu członkom, po raz pierwszy zrozumiałem, co jest w nich takiego wspaniałego, a przynajmniej, co może się podobać. Nie tylko uroda, chodziło bardziej o coś takiego nieuchwytnego — może spojrzenie na otaczający świat? Wszyscy hipnotyzowali i kusili. Mieli to coś. I na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądali na cholernie szczęśliwych.

Nie wierzyłem im; choć dobrze grali aktorsko, gdzieś pomiędzy dostrzegałem delikatne nitki kłamstwa. Coś było z pewnością nie tak.

Najpierw zwróciłem uwagę na piękną, błękitnooką dziewczynę, o niesamowicie długich włosach. Wokalistka, Ino. Bardzo często określana mianem najpiękniejszej kobiety zachodu, wielokrotna modelka "Playboya" i najlepiej ubierająca się dziewczyna 2015 roku. Teraz z uśmiechem odpowiadała na wścibskie pytania, jednakże gdy padło "Czy masz kogoś?" zawahała się posyłając siedzącemu obok perkusiście spłoszone spojrzenie, po czym pewnie odpowiedziała:

— Nie.

Perkusista, wyglądał na odrobinę zmęczonego, choć przypuszczałem, że był to raczej jego image. Nazywał się Shikamaru i bodajże w jednym z numerów "Timesa" przeczytałem, że miał podobno płomienny romans ze swoją przyjaciółką z branży, Ino. W tamtym czasie zrobili z tego niezły skandal, w szczególności, że Shikamaru był zaręczony. Z tego co się domyśliłem to nadal pozostawał zajęty i do tego faktycznie coś się działo pomiędzy tą dwójką.

Następnie przyjrzałem się dwóm pozostałym gitarzystą — Kibie i Neijemu. Ten pierwszy szczerzył się wręcz do bólu, gdy ten drugi zachowywał przyjazny spokój. Oboje nie wyglądali na prawdziwie uradowanych.

Piątą, tą najważniejszą osobą był Naruto Uzumaki. Gitarzysta prowadzący, oraz wokalista. Średniego wzrostu, blondwłosy mężczyzna, o budowie i wyglądzie nastolatka. Dlatego nie dziwiłem się, że fanki piszczały za każdym razem, gdy tylko się pojawiał.

Był intrygujący. I jako jedyny nie udawał, że wszystko gra. A wręcz przeciwnie — jego grobowa mina i smutne, błękitne oczy powodowały, że dziennikarze wrzeli. A ja, podążając za tłumem, pstrykałem godne ujęcia unoszącego się w powietrzu dramatu.

Po jeszcze kilkudziesięciu zbędnych pytaniach i morzu pstryknięć, w końcu menager zespołu, niejaka Kurenai, wyszła, oficjalnie się przywitała i uciszyła, ku mojej uldzę, histeryzujący tłum idiotów (czytaj: dziennikarzy).

Potem, gdy nastała prawie idealna cisza, poprosiła o wystąpieniem Naruto i ogłoszenie czegoś ważnego.

— Jeszcze raz witam was wszystkich — zaczął uprzejmie wychodząc na scenę. — Szczerze mówiąc miałem na tą okazję przygotowaną długą, bezsensowną i zdecydowanie sentymentalną opowiastkę, która na dobra metę, stwierdziłem, jest zbędna. — Na te zdanie, niemalże się zaśmiałem. Niemalże. — Dlatego, mówiąc zwięźle, odchodzę od "Ognistego Spojrzenia". Była to moja przemyślana, samodzielna decyzja.

Uniosłem w zdziwieniu brew. Oho, czyli ta konferencja była ważna. I to nawet bardzo.

— Nie kończę jednak z muzyką — uśmiechnął się — będzie ona cały czas w moim życiu. Wolę jednak zacząć własną karierę solisty. No i tyle, właściwie... — ponownie pokazał swoje idealnie równe, białe zęby. — Jakieś pytania?

No i się zaczęło. Tłum parszywych hien zaatakował na czele z Sakurą, jednak o dziwo Uzumaki odpowiadał na każde bezsensowne pytanie kobiety.

— Czy planuje pan własny album? — zapytała. Na to Naruto z entuzjazmem:

— Myślałem o tym i jeżeli wszystko pójdzie zgodnie z planem już za rok ukaże się album pt. "Kurama". W obecnej chwili nad nim pracuję.

— A jak by pan podsumował pracę z "Ognistym Spojrzeniem"?

— Cóż... — zaśmiał się — Nie powiem, były chwilę i dobre i złe. Myślę jednak, że "Ogniste Spojrzenie" już na zawsze pozostanie w moim sercu. Zespół był dla mnie jak rodzina, której nie miałem.

— To dlaczego pan zdecydował się opuścić "OS"?

— Było to trudne, ale stwierdziłem, że potrzebuję zmian. Chcę też udowodnić, że sam potrafię zajść tak daleko jak z "Ognistym Spojrzeniem".

— A co będzie jeśli nie odniesie pan sukcesu?

— Mówi się trudno. — Na tym zakończył, nadal jednak z figlarnym spojrzeniem. Widocznie Sakurka wpadła mu w oko. I nie myliłem się, bo już po chwili nachylił się, by podać jej kartkę z małym nadrukiem numeru i podpisem: "Gdybyś chciała przeprowadzić prywatny wywiad".

— Boże za co? — Spojrzałem do góry. Odpowiedzi nie dostałem, chyba, że zaliczę prawie mdlejącą różowowłosą i jej niekontrolowane odgłosy radości. Fakt był jeden... nienawidziłem dziennikarzy. I zespołów. I fanek.

Kurwa, nienawidziłem wielu rzeczy.

***

— Nie.

— Sasuuukee! — Usłyszałem w słuchawce zachrypnięty głos, który kojarzył mi się z jakimś skrzeczeniem. Skrzywiłem się.

— Powiedziałem. Nie. Przeliterować? — zapytałem zirytowany. Po chwili ze słuchawki dobył mnie przerażający szloch, niczym skowyt psa. Po prostu bajecznie.

— Ty wiesz... j—jakie to dla mnie ważne? — Przewróciłem oczami.

— K— kakashi powiedział, że, że... — zacięła się wydmuchując nos w chusteczkę. A ja już i tak wiedziałem, co powiedział. I automatycznie scena z przed dwóch tygodni pojawiła mi się przed oczami.

***

_— Nie._

_— Sasuuukee! — Głos błagającego Itachiego przyprawiał mnie o dreszcze. A do tego klęczał przede mną z miną zbitego psiaka. Jakby naprawdę miało mnie to poruszyć._

_— Powiedziałem. Nie. Przeliterować?_

_Itachi zaszlochał spazmatycznie biorąc mnie na litość._

_— A—ale Kakashi mnie zabije! Ty wiesz jaki on jest... — zaczął._

_Wzruszyłem ramionami. Co mnie obchodzi ten zadufany w sobie skurwiel i ta jego gówniana gazeta? Co to w ogóle za nazwa? "KAKASHI"? Tylko idiota mógł nazwać ją swoim imieniem. I tylko idiota mógł grozić mojemu bratu wylaniem._

_— A nie możesz po prostu powiedzieć mu o tym cholernym wyjeździe? — zapytałem, wiedząc, że nie ma na co liczyć. Już nie raz miałem do czynienia z Kakashim, gdy wpadałem w odwiedziny do pracy brata. I wiedziałem jedno — z nim się nie dyskutowało. A jeżeli chciał, żeby to Uchiha był na tej pieprzonej konferencji to Uchiha będzie na tej pieprzonej konferencji. Choćbym to miał być ja._

_— Ż— żartujesz? Kakashi...— zapłakał uczepiając się mojej nogi. Cudownie._

_— To może zadzwoń do oj...?_

_— Nie! — krzyknął jeszcze bardziej mnie miażdżąc. No cóż, powiedzmy, że rozumiałem Itachiego, a przynajmniej w jakimś minimalnym stopniu. Być osaczonym z jednej strony przez Kakashiego, a z drugiej przez naszego cudownego tatusia nie było miłym przeżyciem. Ale z dwojga złego, osobiście wolałem tego siwowłosego zboczeńca, którego egoizm przerastał nawet mnie. A ojciec, to był ojciec i miałem niezłe szczęście, że to nie ja byłem w centrum jego zainteresowania i to nie mnie chciał widzieć u siebie._

_Chociaż, szczęście to za dużo powiedziane._

_— K— akashi powiedział... powiedział, że mnie wyleje jak nie dostanie tego materiału!_

_— Okej — warknąłem._

_— Ja nie wiem, co ja pocznę! On mnie zabije, zabije Sasuke!_

_— Okej — ponowiłem głośniej._

_— Ja... ja umr... Co?! — Podniósł głowę w zdumieniu. Zmrużyłem nieprzyjaźnie swoje oczy i wiedząc, że będę jeszcze tego sowicie żałował rzekłem:_

_— Powiedziałem: okej. A teraz, z łaski swojej, mógłbyś puścić moją nogę?_

_Itachi od razu poderwał się do pionu, by ku mojemu przerażeniu uwiesić mi się na szyi z okrzykiem "Kocham cię!"._

_Gdy już chciałem go ode mnie uprzejmie oderwać, ten puścił mnie i ze spokojem wyciągnął z kieszeni białą kartkę._

_— Masz. Tutaj napisałem ci wszystko. A, i Sakurę już poinformowałem o twojej obecności._

_— C—co?! — zdumiony wypaliłem, ale jego już nie było._

***

— A nie możesz powiedzieć mu, że jesteś chora i w tym tygodniu nie możesz? — spytałem bez nadziei. Sakura raz jeszcze zaszlochała.

— N—nie. — Przez chwilę zastanawiałem się czym tak naprawdę ona się przejmuje — Kakashim, czy tym, że nie będzie mogła spotkać się ze swoim idolem. Chociaż, Kakashi chyba był gorszym wrzodem na tyłku. A przynajmniej moim. Postanowiłem, że jak to wszystko się skończy, to wtargnę do tego jego biura i powiem, co o nim i tej jego gazecie myślę!

— Okej — westchnąłem zrezygnowany, bo przecież jakby inaczej mogło się to skończyć? Od początku tej rozmowy byłem na przegranej pozycji i ona dobrze o tym wiedziała. Sakura automatycznie na moje oświadczenie przestała płakać, od razu podając miejsce spotkania i instruując o przebiegu rozmowy.

Niesamowite jak szybko kobiety potrafią się pozbierać!

***

Stałem jak idiota przed dużym, szaroniebieskim domem, co rusz spoglądając na kartkę.

— To tutaj? — zdumiony zerknąłem kolejny raz na kartkę i kolejny raz stwierdziłem, że absolutnie nie było mowy o pomyłce.

Oniemiały zerknąłem w prawo i w lewo. Tak, z pewnością to było jakieś zadupie. I tak, po środku owego zadupia stał ładny, prawie(!) nie rzucający się w oczy domek. No i nie było tu żywej duszy. Tylko ja, samotny i szukający choć jednego, sfrustrowanego dziennikarza. Choć jednego!

Ale nie, nie znalazłem.

— Podejrzane...— stwierdziłem i bez wahania nacisnąłem dzwonek. Niecałą minutę później usłyszałem szmeranie i dźwięk otwieranego zamka.

W drzwiach stanął blondwłosy, uśmiechnięty chłopak, o niezwykle kocim spojrzeniu. Na sobie miał białą luźną bluzkę i starte jeansy.

— Saku...? Kim ty, kurwa, jesteś? — warknął zaskoczony. Widocznie nasz artysta nie był takim uprzejmym chłopczykiem na jakiego pozował. Zaśmiałem się.

— Sasuke Uchiha. Zastępstwo Sakury — powiedziałem z nutką ironii.

— Nasza znajoma jest chora — dodałem, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało.

— Aha — palnął mądrze przesuwając się o krok i tym samym nie blokując przejścia do środka, dlatego bez ociągania wyminąłem go i wszedłem do niewielkiego przedpokoju od razu ściągając i kurtkę i buty.

Uzumaki w tym czasie przyglądał się czujnie mojej skromnej osobie. A gdy się odwróciłem jeszcze raz zlustrował mnie od góry do dołu i widocznie spodobało mu się to, co ujrzał, bo jego wzrok o klika sekund za długo zatrzymał się na moich oczach. Odparłem to nieme wyzwanie.

Bez słowa odwrócił się i pokierował mnie do salonu.

— Więc, co chcesz wiedzieć? — zapytał chłodno. Usiadłem na przeciw niego na miękkiej, skórzanej kanapie wyciągając swoje zapiski, a raczej zapiski różowowłosej.

Przeleciałem pytania wzrokiem, wyszukując jakiegoś ciekawego. Niemal od razu znalazłem to, co chciałem i nie ukrywając swojego zadowolenia spytałem:

— Jesteś bi?

Pytanie zawisło między nami. Naruto nie wyglądał na tak samo zadowolonego jak ja.

— Nie odpowiadam na tego typu pytania — oświadczył z mocą. Nie wiem czemu, ale chciałem drążyć temat. Może dlatego, że po raz pierwszy zaczynało się coś dziać i to nie ja byłem w tym wszystkim poszkodowany.

— Tak, czy nie? — ponowiłem. Naruto krótką chwilę milczał.

— Tak. — W końcu odrzekł spięty. Chrząknąłem, już żałując, że poruszyłem niezręczny temat. Jego spojrzenie nie było grzeczne, a ja nie lubiłem mężczyzn. Nie lubiłem!

— Więc, co jeszcze masz tam? — rzucił, kładąc podbródek na splecionych ze sobą rękach. Nie wiem czemu, ale teraz to ja poczułem się jak czyjaś ofiara. Nie podobało mi się to. W ogóle.

— Tam? — powtórzyłem spoglądając w dół na swój rozporek. Uzumaki parsknął śmiechem.

— Mówię o twojej kartce — uściślił, choć iskry w oczach mówiły, co innego.

— Ah tak. Więc...— Zerknąłem na kartkę i stwierdzając, że te pytania są, co najmniej debilne wymyśliłem na poczekaniu swoje. — To dlaczego właściwie odszedłeś od Ognistego Spojrzenia?

— Mówiłem już — odparł mrużąc oczy.

— A tak naprawdę?

Naruto uśmiechnął się.

— Wierzysz, że powiem p r a w d ę osobie, która użyje wszystko w nowym numerze "KAKASHIEGO"?

Powstrzymałem się, by czasem nie przewrócić oczami na dźwięk nazwy gazety, jednak zamiast tego zdołałem oświadczyć:

— Nie jestem dziennikarzem, jestem tu w zastępstwie i w przeciwieństwie od tej bandy szuj wiem, co wolno opublikować, a co nie. Istnieję pewna strefa prywatności, której ja nie zamierzam przekraczać.

— Urocze — zakpił. — Kim więc jesteś, a właściwie czym się zajmujesz?

— Pisarzem — odparłem niechętnie. Nienawidziłem poruszać tego tematu. Ani jakiegokolwiek tematu o sobie.

— Hmmm... ciekawie... A jakie książki piszesz?

— Kryminały, raz się pokusiłem o romans. Może słyszałeś "W dolinie grzechu", czy znany kryminał z Blakem "Wrzask"?

Naruto poderwał się.

— To ty?!

— Tak, to ja — westchnąłem.

— A—ale przecież to pisał jakiś Sha—Sha...

— Sharingan. To mój pseudonim twórczy — wyjaśniłem. — Nie lubię rozgłosu.

Mężczyzna jeszcze chwilę próbował dojść do siebie po moim wyznaniu, po czym usiadł na fotelu i ze spokojem zaczął:

— Shikamaru zaczął pieprzyć się z Ino i brać amfę, Kiba ostatnio przegiął i podobno zgwałcił jakąś laskę. Jedynie Neji jakoś się trzyma, ale i on i ja nie jesteśmy bez grzechu. Zauważyłem, że Ogniste Spojrzenie nas wszystkich niszczy, a dobre, naiwne czasy się skończyły. Już nie jesteśmy dziećmi. Nasze stosunki to jakieś pierdolone nieporozumienie. Właściwie — przerwał — możesz to donieść. Już mam, kurwa, dość krycia ich dup.

— Popularność to gówno — potwierdziłem. Właśnie dlatego nienawidziłem rzucać się w oczy.

— Nie notujesz? — zapytał.

— Nie muszę, zapamiętam. — Wydąłem wargi w drwiącym uśmiechu i wtedy Naruto poderwał się i przyszpilił mnie do kanapy swoim gorącym ciałem. Nim się obejrzałem jego zęby przygryzały moje usta, a język sprawnie wdarł się do środka. Poczułem smak cytryny, który nie wiedzieć czemu sprawił, że przeszły mnie dreszcze. I dopiero wtedy zacząłem walczyć o dominację. Pocałunek nabierał tempa, język walczył z językiem, zęby co rusz ścierały się o siebie. W pewnym momencie poczułem nawet metaliczny smak krwi, który podniecił mnie jeszcze bardziej.

Oderwaliśmy się od siebie, by złapać oddech.

— Nie lubię mężczyzn — wysapałem. Naruto uśmiechnął się tylko i ponownie rzucił na mnie swoim kolanem ocierając o moje kroczę. Sapnąłem w jego usta.

— Właśnie widzę — zadrwił schodząc na moją szyję z pocałunkami. Blondyn nie był łagodny ani wtedy, ani gdy na tej cholernej kanapie uprawialiśmy ostry i niesamowicie przyjemny seks.

TYDZIEŃ PÓŹNIEJ

— Sasuke! — Krzyk przerwał błogą ciszę, odrywając mnie tym samym od komputera.

— Piszę. Nie widzisz? — warknąłem na stojącą w progu dziewczynę, z której aż para dymu ulatywała.

— Czy ty sobie ze mnie jaja robisz?!

Westchnąłem, wiedząc, że spokój przepadł na amen.

— Co tym razem się stało? — spytałem, próbując udawać zainteresowanie.

— Co się stało?! — powtórzyła, a ja mimowolnie skuliłem się w sobie widząc złe spojrzenie przyjaciółki.

— Otóż to — wyobraź sobie —, że przyszłam w końcu na spotkanie z Naruto, a on mi mówi, że jest już zajęty! Zajęty! W sensie ma kogoś!

O kurwa, oto się rozchodziło.

— I wiesz, co mi jeszcze powiedział?

Przełknąłem ślinę.

— Co?

Gdyby wzrok Sakury potrafił zabijać, już dawno paliłbym się w piekle.

— Podziękował za n i e z i e m s k i wywiad.

***

Kakashi Hatake przysiadywał na okręcanym krześle paląc papierosa i czytając materiał, który właśnie dostał od Sakury.

— Wyśmienicie — szepnął do siebie.

"Ogniste spojrzenie" brzmiał tytuł pierwszej strony "KAKASHIEGO", ukazujący dwóch niesamowicie przystojnych mężczyzn.

— Tak, to zdecydowanie nabiera nowego znaczenia — rzekł przyglądając się złączonym w pasji ustom.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
